Ultimate All Racers Race
This page can only be edited by Win3.1 and Win95. Nobody else may edit. The ULTIMATE ALL RACERS RACE featured as the title suggests, all the racers. It featured all racers that are currently alive. Lightning won by 0.000000000000001 millimeters over JACKSON CHICKEN STORM!!!! Transcript Spike: Welcome everyone to the ULTIMATE ALL RACERS RACE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie: There are so many racers! OUR LEGENDARY CACULATOR CANNOT EVEN COUNT THEM! BUT I ESTIMATE THAT THERE ARE 200+ RACERS (popeye toot x3)! TBC by Win95 Results # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Jackson Storm - 200 laps # Ruby "Easy" Oaks - 200 laps (able to continue 20 extra laps after lap 180 crash) # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Ya Chun Fei - 200 laps # Cruz Ramirez - 200 laps # Joel McQueen - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Rich Mixon - 200 laps # Speedy Comet - 200 laps # Terry Kargas - 200 laps # Mac iCar - 200 laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Max Clyde - 200 laps # Lewis Ismond - 200 laps # Chris Roamin' - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Cam Spinner - 200 laps # Chase Racelott - 200 laps # Franklin Spitball - 200 laps # J.K Henderson - 200 laps # Terry Right - 200 laps # Parker Brakeston - 200 laps # J.P. Drive - 200 laps # Kevin Racingtire - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # H.J. Hollis - 200 laps # Dino Draftsky - 200 laps # Noah Gocek - 200 laps # Danny Swervez - 200 laps # Tommy Highbanks - 200 laps # Bruce Miller - 200 laps # Tyler Loudrev - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr. - 200 laps # Winford Bradford Rutherford - 200 laps # Neil Highway - 200 laps # Bob Lumbers - 200 laps # B.J McCarleod - 200 laps # Manny Flywheel - 200 laps # William Racetrunk - 200 laps # Sidney Driftdogs - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Brian Spark - 200 laps # Jack Smith - 200 laps # Kyle Henderson - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Conrad Camber - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Jonas Carvers - 200 laps # Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Ryan "Inside" Laney - 200 laps # Flip Dover - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Phil Tankson - 200 laps # Eric Topfuel - 200 laps # Aiken Axler - 200 laps # Carl Clutchen - 200 laps # Tim Treadless - 200 laps # Harvey Rodcap - 200 laps # Max Cylinski - 200 laps # Juleka McSpring - 200 laps # Harold Superliner - 200 laps # Chris Carsdale - 200 laps # Lewis Paintquick - 200 laps # Douglas Paintquick - 200 laps # Axel Black - 200 laps # Jeff Axler - 200 laps # Chris Fastlane - 200 laps # Pierre Sweetcane - 200 laps # Kyle WhiteTire - 200 laps # Tony Gaswart - 200 laps # Matthew Sweettooth - 200 laps # Harold Rimmers - 200 laps (raced 20 more laps after lap 180 incident) # Manny Gasward - 200 laps # Seth Gearlock - 200 laps # Joey Logearlo - 200 laps # Michael Angelo - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables Jr. - 200 laps # Rim Spinner - 200 laps # Axel Braker - 200 laps # Jared Spaulding - 200 laps # Emily Hunter - 200 laps # Bjorn Anderson - 200 laps # Motortrend Stock - 200 laps # Roy Streets - 200 laps # Kenneth Raceley - 200 laps # Austin Drafton - 200 laps # Froze Elnce - 200 laps # Ethan Racelock - 200 laps # Elmer Andrift - 200 laps # Troy Powerline - 200 laps # Connor Solar - 200 laps # Markus Krankzler - 200 laps # Lee Revkins - 200 laps # Bubba Wheelhouse Junior - 200 laps # Oswald Sidney - 200 laps # Joe Wheelson - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps TBC by Win3.1 or Win95